


Seekers

by aestivali



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Haggar wants Pidge to join her search for knowledge.





	Seekers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



"Don't you want to know?" purred Haggar.

Pidge frowned. "Yes. That doesn't mean I'll do anything."

"You would risk your life for this universe," said Haggar, cupping Pidge's chin, "but risk nothing for knowledge?"

Pidge grimaced. "I don't expect _you_ to understand morality."

"Morality is irrelevant," growled Haggar, leaning closer. "Knowledge is impartial. It doesn't care how you obtained it."

"I care," said Pidge, trying to pull back.

"You disappoint me," sighed Haggar, holding her tight. "I thought you were a true scientist."

Pidge glared. "Science has its limits."

"Oh, little paladin," said Haggar, eyes glowing. "Science has no limits."


End file.
